peaceful_vanilla_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
Places and Unions
Directory of all the server's places Add a new place # Edit this page and add it to the list'. Then create a new page for your place. '(use the Places category please) # Then add the place to the Dynmap by submitting a request here: marker.peacefulvanilla.club # You can be rewarded '''by send the link of the Wiki page to the appropriate Discord chat: discord.peacefulvanilla.club > Wiki �� Guidelines for adding a new place When adding a page for a new place, please include a bit of history, location and some other infos. * An Union is an alliance of at least 5/6 active players, with a big base and a lot of future projects in mind! * A village is essentially a smaller union. Can have less members and requires less effort. * A public project is something someone built for the community! * An admin place is a place built by the staff in creative mode. Note on dead places Many of the places listed here could be abandoned or dead. Wiki is not always 100% up to date. If you spot a dead place just edit it's page adding a note telling it is abandoned. If a place instead does not exist anymore, use strike-trough on it's link and edit the page accordingly. Wanted just a top list of places to visit? If you are a new player you should definitely have a '''tour of the server visiting these places! An hand-picked list of the top places in the server, considering awesomeness of the builds and historical value. # Smoke City # RedEye Union # HVGC # KingPiggin's OK Sign Hand # Furnace Valley # Arhippa's Triangles # Clarkki # Komorebi VIllage # Ember Island # The Fallen Titan # Majimak's Giant Tree (Boom) # WIP # WIP # WIP # WIP Player made places Unions * Sky Isles Union * Atlantic Union * Red Eye Union * Apexia Union * Luminopolis Union * The Oasis Union * DureX Union * Working Class Union * Hole Coalition * Smoke City Villager Halls * Shuuvea's Villager Hall * Dino134's Villager Hall * 3DPrinterGuy's Villager Hall and Shop * TheCubey's Villager Hall Houses and Player-Made Buildings * Ancient Hill * Cubey's Big Hole * GrilledWaffle17's SCP-4335's Containment Facility * Yggdrasil * The Chunk Error * Town of Stink * The Fallen Titan Villages * Suburbia Village * First Colonized Village * Holelands * Komorebi Village * Foxbush * Chazmania * Turtle Town Lighthouses * The Rosa Adriatico Public Projects * Canals * Paths * Player made hyperloop * Nether Pathways * MrFizzie's Public Farm * Mac Shack * North-Half Scenic Railway Shops * Official Spawn Shops * 3DPrinterGuy's Everything Shop * Cubey's Goodie Stal * Cali's South Shore Shop * Clarkkieeboy's Mall ** Occultaries & Ordinaries * The Tiny Turtle * HVGC XP Farms * Quad Spider XP farm * Cubey and Holzi's XP Farm * EdwinHubble's Skeleton Farm Landmarks & Regions Natural Landmarks & Regions * Kangaroo Island * Inner Lands * Outlands * ... Player-made Landmarks * The Furnace Valley * The Tetradic Helix * Takagi-san Admin-made Places Admin Villages * Spawn * Woodville * Seapolis Admin Public Projects * Hyperloop * Railway Ring * .. Admin Landmarks * ... Rentable Places * The Spawn Player's Market * Cobbletown * ... Category:Places